Distortion
by rayne 24
Summary: "She will never be their mother and she will never have you, Emmett!" She screamed at me." She already is Rosalie. She was there through the lies and tears. Isabella Swan is and will always be their mother and the woman I love."AH/OOC No Under 18's Please
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Distortion.**

**Prologue**

**Rosalie POV.**

Suddenly, breathing was difficult. As much as it pained me I could not look away.

"Rose." I heard my father call from behind me. "Are you alright?"

"I have to leave them. I can't destroy them." I cried out still looking as my son and daughter ran about in carefree delight as they chased two puppies back and forth in the park as my ex-husband and, only love of my life, sat under a tree cradling a woman to his chest; the woman who I owed so much to; the woman who now owed his heart and the one who my children saw as their mother.

"Sweetheart." I heard my mother murmur from behind me before she hugged me to her chest.

"They're happy. So happy. She fixed them. She loves them. I am going to be selfish anymore." I cried as my mother comforted me.

"Rosie look up, sweetheart. I think Isabella is trying to get your attention." My father said gently as his hand joined my mother's on my back.

After I dried my tears a bit, I turned to meet the gaze of the one woman who had saved my family from the utter destruction I had inflicted on them and in that one moment when her warm brown eyes met my icy blue ones, I knew I had made the right decision.

"Love them Isabella." I mouthed to her. "Take care of them for me." With a nod of her head and a slight smile she showed me that she understood and just like that I walked away from the only thing that had mattered to me but had foolishly given up.


	2. Chapter One: Escape

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Distortion.**

**Chapter One: Escape**

**Emmett's POV.**

_~One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope. ~_

"You stupid fucker!"

"Moronic asshole!"

"Even a blind man could have seen that one coming!" I exclaimed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day during my impromptu vacation get-away.

Well truly it had nothing to do with vacationing. It was just a get-the-hell-away road trip that was apparently ten years in the make which strangely enough, was the duration of my marriage; my very much failed marriage to one Rosalie Hale-Cullen who very soon was going to become Rosalie Hale once more.

"My own brother! My own fucking brother!" I ranted pounding against the steering wheel in utter frustration as I was again forced to stop at yet another stop light.

"Daddy." I heard my darling angel whimper from the back seat where she and her twin brother were situated.

"I'm here princess. You alright there?" I said softly not wanting her to be more terrified than she already was.

"I'm otay, papa. How much long 'till we reach Uncle Jazzy?" She asked with her slight lisp.

"A couple more hours." I said looking at her in the rear view mirror and took in how her face lit up at the mention of spending time with her uncle; her mother's brother and the only one in my entire family who had his head on straight when the shit storm hit.

Who knew I had such family?

Who knew that my wife; the woman who I held in the highest regard and the woman who I had given my heart to who turn around and cheat on me?

Who knew that after ten years of marriage I would watch as the foundation that I built a home on crumble when my brother by blood and name confessed to me the adulterous life he shared with my wife in a drunken stupor?

Who knew that after all I had done for my family, for my wife and for my children that I Emmett Dale Cullen, renounced attorney and former Wing Commander attached to the American Navy Force would be petitioning the courts for not only a divorce but sole permanent custody for my five year old twins?

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" I heard my son loudly exclaim from his car seat causing me to jump slightly.

"Buddy! Jeez! You just frightened daddy!" I replied appearing to be most distraught and terrified causing him and his sister to laugh loudly; filling the car with the only music that seemed to sooth my bleeding heart.

"I frighten daddy!" My son, Eljah exclaimed loudly to his sister while Edeva giggled and clapped appreciatively as her brother entertained her.

"We should see about getting some food in those tummies. I'm sure they're pretty empty." I said to my children as I started to look for some fast food outlet which was not very difficult since we had just entered into the hustle and bustle that was Seattle, Washington.

After settling the twins back into their seats after distributing a Mc Donald happy meal each and putting on the every annoying but greatly comical duo of SpongeBob and Patrick, I pulled my Escalade back onto the road and sped off hoping to reach Jasper home by early evening.

I drove on with a heavy mind and a broken heart. Call me a pussy if you would, like my father had done but what happened over the space of twenty-four hours was enough to send me over the edge because not only had my family been torn apart but it had been done by my own brother.

"Daddy, when we seeing mama 'gain?" My son asked from his booster seat with his mouth filled with fries.

"No for a while, bud. Remember how I told you that this was daddy's special time with you and your sister because I missed you?" I said softly looking at my son through my rearview mirror.

"I know but me miss her." He said softly looking down at his fires with a small sigh.

"I know bud and I'm sure she misses you. How about we give her a call later? Does that sound okay?" I asked softly hating the drawn look on my son's face.

"Yup, papa. That be fine." He said before picking up one of his chicken nuggets, chewing it up then promptly turning to show his sister his chewed up food causing her to shriek and scrunch her face up in disgust before she threw one of her fries at him.

.

.

.

After the fry throwing incident, the rest of the trip passed in relative silence. Not long after their meals, both twins nodded off again causing me to cringe at how active they would be tonight while I desired nothing but sleep. Soon enough two hours later, I found myself pulling up in front the gates to the house of my one true friend, Jasper Whitlock Hale, the third.

With a small laugh, I rolled down my window and pressed the bottom to the intercom system positioned outside the gates.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Hale Manor, how may I assist you?" A robotic voice resounded through the speakers.

"Good afternoon. Emmett McCarty Cullen here to see Jasper Hale, please." I responded.

"One moment, sir while I buzz you in." The voice responded and before I could say thank you, the heavy metal gates clanged up with a resounding groan.

Rolling my glass back up, I shifted my car into gear and made my way up the driveway. Truly it was not a long driveway but like everything else done or owed by the Cullens and Hale, this creation oozed grandeur and wealth.

He had only shifted the car into park when the front door of the stately manor swung open to reveal the ever causal and brilliant doctor, Jasper Whitlock Hale…..the third.

"Em bro, what the fu…!" Jasper started to say concern lacing every word before he was interrupted by two identical squeals.

"Uncle Jazz!"

"Frisbee?" He finished lamely, living up to his promise of not swearing in front of the twins.

"Sorry bro." I said sympathetically as I moved to take the twins out the back. "I had to bring them." I said softly after unbuckling Edeva from her seat and after placing her onto the ground she promptly threw herself at Jasper, who with a big smile on his face, caught her mid leap.

"What happened in Chicago, Emmett?" Jasper asked sternly as Edeva latched onto his neck.

"The world crumbled, Jazz. The world crumbled." Was all I said before Edeva and Eljah monopolized his attention.

.

.

.

At was well after twelve that night when I had finally settled the twins into their respective bedrooms which Jasper insisted on having remodeled every year saying that he made way too much money and that it was his duty as Uncle to spoil my children as if they were his own and spoilt they were.

By some random miracle, the twins were so taken up with Jasper that they did not even want to talk to their mother that night. I was silently very thankful of that since I had no idea how that conversation would have gone over. However, I was not so lucky when it came to Jasper. The man was persistent but I knew I owed him an explanation as to why I called him at five this morning and told him to except me later some time today and then begged him not to inform anyone from the family, be it mine or his, that I would be staying with him.

"Talk to me, Em." Jasper said as he walked out onto the balcony while holding out a chilled beer to me.

"Thanks, Jazz." I said appreciatively. After taking a long pull, I continued.

"Rosalie was cheating on me man." I said softly.

"Seriously?" He asked in a calm voice which was a dead give away that he was in a blind rage.

"Yeah. I caught them two days ago but I had to get some things cleared up."

"What things and who is that other person Em? Do I know him?" Jasper said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah you know him." I said lowering my head. "It was Edward. He got drunk three days ago and Matthew from Pulse, remember the bartender from the club on 21st Street? Yeah well he called me to come get Edward. So I get my ass up out of bed at three-thirty in the night to get my shit- faced brother and when I got there and hauled his ass into my car he broke down and confessed that he and Rosalie have been having an affair with each other since I started working on my Master. That was why he was drinking so much lately. The guilt was killing him and according to him, he was trying desperately to stop what he and Rosalie were doing but he couldn't. He said something about her being his drug or some shit like that."

"The little shit!" Jasper exclaimed causing me to laugh bitterly.

"Yeah but it gets worst. As I said already, I would have been up here sooner but I got held back and in the past two days so much has happened that I just don't know."

"Just go at your own pace, Em." Jasper said soothingly seeing that I was very close to loosing it.

"By the time I got Edward home, mum and dad were at my house along with your parents. Apparently Rosalie had planned an early morning breakfast with the families before we left for work. Mind you that it was seven in the morning and I had a passed out Edward with me. When I walked in that house, I was numb. I did not know what to do. I just walked like always. My movements were robotic. I kissed our mothers on their cheeks. I shook our fathers' hands and gave them a hug and then I found myself standing in front of Rosalie. As always she was dressed from head to toe in some designer outfit. Diamonds were glistering from everywhere and I don't know what happened, Jasper, but it was like I was looking at a hold new person. Directly above her was a picture of the twins and before I caught on to what I was doing I heard myself asking if they were even mine."

"Way to ease into that one Emmett." Jasper snorted.

"I know but Jasper, you may or may not agree with me but, I put your sister on a pedestal. I worshipped her. I did everything for her but her betrayal; their betrayal was too much to forgive."

"So how did that play out for you bro."

"Not well at all. She did not know I knew about her and Edward. She thought I was just making assumptions and throwing about accusations so she threw a hissy fit. Before we knew it, vases were flying. Pictures were thrown. Rosalie, the self-rightoeus whore, asking me if I had to confess something. You know; typical Rosalie style."

"But off course and then, let me guess, she broke down crying and Daddy Hale and Daddy Cullen started on you."

"Yup and did they run my ass over. I listened to these two men; the men I looked up to as my idols and inspiration and for more than two hours, I listened to them berate and belittle me. Everything I ever did was suddenly unacceptable and deplorable. I was suddenly a vile man; a monster of the highest grade and that I was an unfit father for questioning the mother of my children."

"Did you not defend yourself?" Jasper asked and waited for a response and when I shock my head indicating that I had not defended myself he groaned and palmed his face. "God, you are an idiot."

"What was I supposed to do Jasper? Yell and scream and act like the monster that they had already labeled me as? I could not do it. I just couldn't. I was already emotionally drained by the time I reached home and the lack of support from our parents just seemed to sap the life out of me."

"So when did it stop? Surely this had an end." Jasper said a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah it stopped alright; when Grandfather Aro and Grandfather Marcus showed up."

"Holy shit! Not the big guns. How the hell did they find out?" Jasper exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"Rosalie called, actually but yeah they showed up and it was only then did the truth come out."

"How?"

"Grandfather Marcus pulled me into a room by myself and I told him what I had learnt. He then left me on my own and told me to get some rest and that he would send some food in. He then went and found Edward who was sleeping of his late night pity party. Apparently he still had a lot of alcohol in his system so he confessed quite easily but what he failed to realize was that Aro had made our parents go into the room after Marcus and stood by them; silently forcing them to hear every words from Edward's mouth."

"Wow."

"I know. After that they all confronted Rosalie and she denied it saying that Edward was lying but Caroline Hale and Esme Cullen were brutal and out for blood and by that evening they had both Rosalie and a sober Edward confessing in front of the entire family."

"Where were the twins?" Jasper asked.

"Staying over at their Godparents, Angela and Ben."

"Thank God. So anything of interest after that or did you just round up the twins and bring them here?

"There is one more thing Jasper. After the entire fiasco, I demanded a paternity test even though no matter what Eljah and Edeva would always be mine but I had to know."

"That was not a good idea." Jasper said with a shake of his head.

"You think." I spat out in anger.

"So I am thinking that from that reaction that things got ugly?"

"Inconclusive. That was the test results because Edward and I share DNA the test was not able to determine the biological father.

"I'm sorry Em." Jasper said. "I just don't know what to say."

"There isn't much to say. What do you say to a man who got screwed over by his brother? I love my children Jasper." I said with so much passion that Jasper's eyes widened slightly. "And now everyday I have to wonder if I help bring them into the world or if they are Edward's"

"What did Edward say?"

"That they are mine."

"Well then they are." Jasper said with finality and with that we both fell silent thinking about we had learnt.


	3. Chapter Two: Unwelcomed

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Distortion**

**Chapter Two: Unwelcomed**

**Jasper's POV**

"_People who love only once in their lives are. . . shallow people. What they call their loyalty, and their fidelity, I call either the lethargy of custom or their lack of imagination."_

It was well after two in the morning and I still found myself wide awake and baffled by the events my brother-in-law had recounted to me just over two hours ago.

I knew that there had been no exaggeration of the events on his part having had confirmation from both his grandfather and my own. My mother had been calling me continuously; begging me to either confirm that Emmett and the children were here or deny it so that she could locate them.

I refused to respond.

I remember the first day when I discovered how truly malicious my sister was. It was around my fifteenth birthday when Rosalie was expelled for bullying a thirteen year old girl. Her cruelty knew no bounds and my parents felt it was more important to justify her actions and save their reputation than deal with Rosalie's malice. Rosalie was twelve at the time.

The next incident that stood out in my mind occurred when Rosalie was sixteen.

Stereotypically, like all rich parents would do, on her sixteenth birthday Rosalie was given a brand new BMW convertible for her present. For her first trip, she decided to take a shopping spree with some friends. On the trip, one of the girls confessed that 'the most popular jock' had asked her on a date and she had said yes. Rosalie who was pining over the said jock got angry and like she did when she was thirteen, Rosalie led the most vicious attack on one person that I did not think was possible. The girl who we would later find out was named Marisol killed herself. Again my parents were willing to turn a blind eye had I not intervened and shared me concerns with my grandfather. He immediately pulled rank and Rosalie was withdrawn fro her school and placed in an all girls boarding school that was close to him and he brought her back some what but I still stayed firm in my belief that there was no way to bring Rosalie back.

I was pulled from my musing by the chiming from my computer indicating that my family wished to have a video conference; something that I was not too enthusiastic about.

With a heavy sigh, I pulled my laptop in front of me and granted access to allow for the conference. Instantly the faces of my torn family appeared.

"Son." My father stated; breaking the tense silence as I openly glared at my sister and Edward; both of whom sat with their heads lowered.

"Are they with you?" He asked.

"They are." I responded coldly.

"The children?"

"Sleeping."

"Jasper, they need to come home." My mother pleaded causing my anger to flare.

"No. They don't need to do anything." I spat causing Rosalie to flinch in her seat.

"Well then your sister will fly out to see Emmett and fix this." She hurriedly added.

"Mother, I swear on all that is good in this world that if you send Rosalie here there will be no welcome. I will leave her at the gates and will have her arrested for loitering so fast it will make your head spin." I growled out; quickly losing my patience.

"Jasper, you need to allow Emmett and Rosalie to work out their problems. Surely Emmett will forgive his wife; the mother of his children." My mother said again before anyone could say anything else.

"Are the children even his? Oh right. We can't even tell if they are his children because she fooled around with his brother. Not Jose the gardener or Philippe the pool boy. She cheated on him with his brother. You know Edward Cullen. The copper top asshole sitting next to the fake blond whore. What hit a nerve, Edward?" I laughed coldly as Edward visibly paled.

"Jasper!" My mother exclaimed

"Mother, can you please refrain from commenting again. There is only so much stupidity I can take."

"Do not speak to your mother that way son." My father said bluntly from where he was speaking.

"She needs to stop trying to force something that will destroy Emmett even more and he is my friend, father. What Rosalie and Edward did was in no way short of malice and cruelty. That man cried himself to see. You have no idea how painful it is to see Emmett not smile or laugh. He is defeated and the only thing helping him to keep his head above water is two children whose paternity is still up in the air."

"Jasper, their marriage needs to work out." My mother pleaded again causing me to openly roll my eyes.

"No it doesn't." I heard the sweet voice of Emmett's mother, Esme, say.

"What?" My father chocked out.

"Their marriage does not need to work out. If Emmett still wants Rosalie as his wife, it will be his decision to make and his alone. No one else. So I ask that you stop trying to force your daughter on my son." She said calmly as her husband and Emmett's father, Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife's waist pulling her body ever so slightly to him.

"Esme, please think of the scandal this would cause." My mother once again interjected.

"I am thinking about everything except that. My son deserves happiness. He deserves to be loved. He deserves to be wanted. Not shamed and hurt by his wife's behaviour and truly I think that she has done enough already."

"You know what surprises me," My grandfather, Aro interrupted, "is that no one here is willing to admit that you all had a part to play in this. Emmett would have been happy; would have been loved and not cheated on had you all not pushed for a marriage he did not want." He said causing a painful hush to fall over the group.

"Yes I remember that, Aro. She was such a lovely girl. So full of life and love. God she worshipped the ground he walked on. She did everything for him. Remember how she would cook dinner?" Emmett's grandfather Marcus chuckled. "Whatever Emmett wanted she cooked it. She truly did love him."

"So why didn't she marry him, huh?" Rosalie sneered resulting in a chain reaction of huffs, puffs and glares.

"Oh he was ready to propose. Had the ring and everything; a ring he never gave you. Did you know Aro, that when he realized he wanted to marry her, he flew out in the middle of the night, showed up at my house at seven in the morning asking me for my mother's ring in his pajamas. I love my grandson but he has his stupid moments." Marcus chuckled.

"Sounds like him." Aro agreed, with a fond smile on his lips.

"I also remember the day Carlisle told me that Emmett was marrying Rosalie. He expected me to be thrilled but I was livid. This marriage was doomed from the start. And do you know why, Rosalie?" Marcus said with a ting of anger lacing his voice.

"Why?" Aro asked.

"Rosalie was always second best. She was not his first love and she is not the woman to whom he gave his heart. He worshipped you but that was because he knew nothing else. This was how he was raised to treat women. He respected you and gave you everything you asked for because you are the mother of his children. But things are about to get ugly and fast. He is hurt by your actions and he no longer wants to have anything to do with you and your betrayal, Edward, has left a very bitter taste in his mouth. A divorce is eminent. All he needed was one excuse to run and now that he has that, he is going to run like the wind with it. It's time for you to accept that." Marcus said leveling a gaze on the family members. "Because had you all listened to us and allowed Emmett to marry the girl that he chose, none of this would have happened."

"But the money blinded them." Aro sighed softly.

"I agree with you both." Carlisle said. "I always have and I regret not being strong enough to prevent the complete destruction of my son's life. Having said that now, when he wakes up Jasper, tell him Jenks is waiting for his call. If he wishes, I could have the house there prepared for him, as well. And one more thing, expect a visitor at around seven, she'll be coming to stay with him as long as he wants her there."

"What?" I heard Emmett growl from somewhere behind me alerting us to his presence.

"A visitor will be there soon." Carlisle repeated again as Rosalie and Edward scurried away so that Emmett would not see them.

"I don't want anyone here." Emmett spat.

"You'll want her…." Carlisle argued only to be interrupted again.

"No I won't. Didn't you…" Emmett growled.

"Bella." Esme screamed out causing everyone to pull in a sharp breathe.

"What have you done?" Emmett said slowly.

"Given you a chance to get back that which we once took from you." And with that she ended the conference call leaving Emmett and I in a stunned silence.


	4. Chapter Three: Arrival

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Distortion.**

**Chapter Three: Arrival.**

**Emmett's POV.**

**_Love me like you never have before._**

I had not been able to fall back to sleep after my mother's revelation. Jasper had thankfully taken pity on me and said that he would take the children out for the day to meet his girlfriend, Alice.

The peace and quiet that gave me left my mind to wander. With a smile, I pulled the photo album that held the most precious memories that I had of Isabella. Our romance had been one for the books. It was not grand or flashy. There were not five star restaurants or get-aways to Morocco or France. Instead it was filled with picnics at the park and visits to the beach. Five star meals were traded in for an Applebee's special and paper flowers were an acceptable gift. There was never any wealth involved. There was no diamond bought or dress demanded. It was simply Isabella and me and it was perfect.

.

.

.

I met Isabella when I was attending an Alumni meeting with my father. I was the first born son in the Cullen family, the one who was destined for greatness and she was the waitress who spilled more than a thousand dollars worth of champagne on my shoes. My father was quick to pass judgment on her and openly berated her while I became mesmerized with the girl with the porcelain skin and deep, beautiful brown eyes.

After a mumbled apology, she quickly scurried of, the presence of tears very much seen. I had been disgusted by my father's actions. Quickly, I left after, throwing some heated words at my father, and then followed Isabella out. I found her crying on the steps behind the service entrance. Before either of us could comprehend what I was doing, I had Isabella wrapped up in my suit jacket, in a cab and on her way home with me as her companion.

Later on in the cab ride, she would apologize fifteen times, offer to pay for a new pair of shoes seven times and offer to apologize to my father three times before I told her to shut-up. When we got to her place, she invited me up, fed me a home-cooked meal and by the time I left at three the next morning, I was hers.

I never knew love until I met her. I remember the day she sent my house-keeper and cook on a paid vacation and took of all the cooking and cleaning. I remember the day that she told me she loved me for the first time and then yelled at me for taking her to a fancy restaurant dinner. I remember the time I cried into her arms when I had lost my dearest friend in the army and I remember the day that I ran into her arms after I had served my time in the Marines.

She was my world and it all fell apart because of my parents and their belief that they knew what was best for me. My mother and father used every moment that they were with her to undermine, insult and badger her. Her parents were not rich and they were not part of the elite society. They judge her based on what she wore and where she grew up not her heart, morals or intellect. The night she left me broke my heart. It was also the night that I had decided to propose to her but my parents did not agree so they hit her where they knew that it would hurt the most. They targeted me. They knew she would have done anything for me and all it took was one simple threat and she left, so that I could be happy. But I never was happy. I could never be happy without her there with me, by my side.

With Isabella's departure, the situation imploded on itself and no one was spared. Like it was expected of me, I married Rosalie. Her parents were thrilled. Mine were not. They were left with the shell of who I used to be. Yes, I acted like all was right in the world. Yes, I showered Rosalie with lavish gifts and affection but I knew nothing else. That was how I was raised to treat women and that was how I treated her. I placed her onto a pedestal and worshipped the ground she walked on and she took that and ran with it.

But my parents knew the truth. They knew the nights I would stay awake simply because I feared of dreaming about her. They knew the restaurants I would no longer go to because they were her favorite. They knew all the tears I cried and the pain I shouldered because of what they had done. They had apologized; seen the error of their ways but it was not enough. It would have never been enough. I wanted Isabella back in my life and that was the one thing that could not happen.

Now so many years later, here they were throwing her back into my life. Was I thankful? Yes. Was I terrified? Yes. God only knows how hard this had been for me, for us.

I was pulled out of my trip down memory lane when I felt the feather-light touch of the softest touch that I had ever encountered.

"Have you forgotten me that you need my picture to remember me by?" Her beautiful bell-like voice murmured as she bent down so her soft, plush lips caressed my ear with her words.

"Bella." I said hoarsely as my emotions overflowed, no longer contain by obligations.

"Emmett." She responded back as her scent enveloped me in a comfort I had long forgotten.

"You're here." I whimpered as she caressed my cheek.

"I am here, my love." She responded and before she knew what I was doing, I vaulted the back of the couch and crushed her to my chest.

"Never are you to leave me again. They can threaten with removing me from the company, disowning me, taking all my money but never again are you to leave me." I cried into her hair. "I won't survive it."

"Neither would I." She said as she clung to me, her arms locked around my neck.

For what seemed like hours we stood there clinging to one another because for the first time in almost ten years we were whole.


End file.
